Into the Deep
by hbomba
Summary: Missing scene between "Caged Fae" and "SubterrFaenean"


Title: Into the Deep

Author: hbomba

Rating: M

Summary: Missing scene between "Caged Fae" and "SubterrFaenean"

Some days she could count on her hand the good things that had happened and others, others were a muddled mess of good and bad, hard to discern which had won that day's battle. Today was different. Her mentor was dead, having died gruesomely at the hands of the Amazons. A fate that she had narrowly avoided herself were it not for Bo. Bo, who promised to protect her had also pledged a commitment when all was said and done.

A few hours removed from Hecuba prison, Lauren sat on her couch, feet tucked beneath her. She stared at the paper flower Bo had slipped into her hands earlier, the din of the prison still ringing in her ears as she sat in the silence of her quarters. She had showered for forty-five minutes and she still couldn't get the smell of that place off of her, never mind the skunk ape.

Bo would be there soon. Lauren looked at the paper flower again, a reminder now, of so many things. Lauren was trying to process everything when Bo rapped on her door.

"Hey," Bo poked her head into the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Lauren stood and crossed the room to Bo.

Since Hale had been the acting Ash, Lauren had enjoyed visits at all hours of the day and night from Bo. Being the Light Fae's human slave didn't seem so bad after all, at least for the time being. Bo stood in front of her like an awkward teenager. Her smile hinted at her true motives but Lauren remained impressed by her shyness after all this time.

Since the Garuda, Bo had made herself comfortable in Lauren's quarters, more specifically, her bed. Lauren told herself it didn't mean anything, Bo was a sexual force and she would be kidding herself if she thought sex with a succubus meant anything other than sex. But Lauren was wrong. Bo had declared her intentions at last and now they both had some adjusting to do.

"Hi." Lauren stood in front of Bo. She pulled her sweater tight around her and smiled warmly at the other woman. It had only been a few hours since Bo dropped her off but Lauren was finally letting herself feel safe in the decision to be together. After all, she had politely stood by for two years and watched Bo's reckless take on love play out. It was hard to believe that her love had grown from a small and fragile thing into the elephant in the room, looming large whenever Bo was around.

Bo reached out for Lauren's hands, covering them with her own. Lauren sighed. Bo's hands were always so warm, while hers were always cold. "I was thinking," Bo started, releasing her hands and taking her by the waist. "We should get away. Blow town for the weekend."

Lauren smiled, a small laugh escaped her lips. "Sounds lovely, but I'm not sure Hale would let me go."

"It's Hale," Bo said rolling her eyes. "He's as authoritative as a kindergarten teacher."

Lauren grew serious. "He's the Ash, Bo."

It would always come between them. Lauren's sense of duty was a constant reminder of her station with the Ash. A station Bo could barely tolerate any longer. In the weeks prior to her incarceration Bo had begun to be more rebellious. She told Lauren it was practice, that she was getting into her undercover role and for the most part, Lauren believed her. Even when she was so close to gaining her freedom from the Ash, she worked harder for him.

"Acting Ash," Bo scoffed. It was just Hale after all and Bo had already come to blows with him on Lauren's behalf.

Lauren lifted a hand and pressed it against Bo's cheek. "We could stay in." A sly smile crept across her face.

Bo leaned into her cool hand and smiled. "The whole weekend?"

"Mmhm…" The lazy way she hummed her response was sure to have struck a chord with Bo.

"Why Doctor, I never figured you for the marathon type." Bo grinned wider.

"I guess it's just your lucky day." Lauren peeled her sweater off.

Bo shrugged out of her jacket and tossed it over the arm of the sofa before slowly backing Lauren against it. "I see that now."

Their lips met in a chaste kiss. Bo bit her lip as she pulled away and looked at her, eyes sparkling with intent. Lauren never thought she'd become accustomed to Bo's sex-for-dinner gaze but she had. Now it was something she looked forward to. To be relished the way that only Bo had shown her. Lauren ran a hand up Bo's back and into her hair. Bo sighed.

"I'm afraid I'm not very prepared," Lauren spoke softly so as not to diffuse the intimacy that was blooming between them.

"Don't worry," Bo kissed her neck. "I won't get you pregnant."

"I mean food."

Bo pulled away. "Do you have wine?"

"Yes, but-"

"We'll order in." With that, Bo covered her mouth and kissed her with the passion of a long-lost lover.

When they parted, Lauren struggled to catch her breath. Bo smiled at her, a mischievous curl of the corners of her mouth. Lauren's eyes failed to focus then, the rush of blood making her light headed. She was actually about to swoon. She swallowed and shook her head, trying to shake it off.

Bo lifted her chin. "Everything all right?"

Lauren pursed her lips and exhaled. "Just fine," she smiled.

Bo gathered Lauren up into her arms. "I missed you," she said quietly.

"Has it been that long?" she teased.

When they parted Bo tugged on Lauren's hands, pulling her towards the stairs. The clacking of their footsteps on the concrete floor echoed throughout the loft. Bo followed her as they climbed the stairs and Lauren could feel her gaze devouring her from behind. It was in these quiet moments before the gale of their lovemaking that she could discern Bo's hunger, her need, her biological imperative. But Lauren wasn't daunted. She could look into her eyes and feel the love that Bo felt for her and, in turn, the love that swelled in her own chest when she looked at Bo.

"I missed you," Bo said again, this time murmuring it across her skin.

It was a blur. How her clothes were strewn along the floor and Bo was on top of her, sliding against her. Their mouths clashed and then it was Lauren who was flipping Bo onto her back. Her smile flashed and Lauren was blinded to anything else. She had fallen under Bo's spell some time ago but there were times, like now, that illustrated just how far she had fallen.

"What?" Bo looked up at her, confused.

Lauren shook her head. "You're beautiful," she said in a whoosh of air. A bashful smile followed, spreading across her face.

"We're already naked, Lauren, you don't need to flirt." Bo's hand came behind her neck and pulled her down to her lips.

And she was pulled under again. A delicious undertow that tempted and thrilled. Each time she came up for air, Bo was there, enticing her to drown a little more. And Bo, beautiful Bo, she held Lauren rapt, never splitting her attention elsewhere, always so focused.

Another kiss that left her quaking inside. Their embrace tightened, Lauren's effort becoming more intense. Bo shifted her hips as the push and pull of Lauren's lengthened. The slow, smooth slide of their bodies together was maddening. She clung to Bo for support as she leaned above her.

The breath caught in her throat and her eyes squeezed shut. With Bo, it was unparalleled and unimaginable. More than anything, it was untouchable. Sweat beaded on her back as she moved against Bo, who whispered encouragement into her ear. Her lips found Lauren's neck, teeth scraping along the sensitive skin.

Lauren gritted her teeth. "Jesus."

Bo's hands cupped her breasts. "Steady, Doctor."

Lauren couldn't help but smile. Bo's casual chatting during sex was not so strange or unusual. And although Lauren had had lovers prone to chatting, none were quite so bold as Bo. The bite to her earlobe was unexpected and jerked Lauren out of her musing and back to the present. Her hips rocked hard against Bo's. Bo smothered the moan before it could escape. The muscles in her arms strained to hold herself up as her hips insistent tempo quickened.

"Bo," she said quietly, breathlessly.

And then it all went to chaos. Bo's hips bucked and Lauren jerked against her. The blood rushed to her head, she saw spots before her eyes closed. Bo was murmuring in her ear. The space between them felt electric. The pin pricks of arousal fading decorated her skin in goose bumps. She never felt quite as safe as when Bo kissed her, wrapped her up and held her.

She knew it was a chemical reaction. That love originated in the brain's chemicals, not the heart, but that didn't stop her chest from swelling and her stomach from flipping whenever she looked into Bo's eyes. Nor did it keep Lauren from romanticizing the bond. This was her first relationship in years. Lauren never made time for her lovers, always putting them off for her Petri dish collection, experiments and, of course, research. It would be different with Bo.

This was her clean slate, her fresh start. She was still a slave but with Bo she was free. Free from the doldrums of a daily life that kept her under the thumb of an oppressive Ash. Free from the one dimensional robot she had become with all work and no play. But more than that, her heart was finally free from the heartbreak of Nadia.

Lauren propped herself up on an elbow and brushed the hair out of her face. She knew it was too early for feelings despite the fact that she had harbored them for years and she suspected that Bo had, too.

"That was incredible." She kissed Bo, a peck that turned to something more.

As they parted Bo looked through her eyelashes at Lauren as she pulled away, leaving her awestruck. She hoped that she would never get used to the way she felt in that moment. Overwhelmed by her beauty, her way. Filled up by her love and torn down and built again in her arms.

These were the days when hopelessness was washed away by an unnamed closeness. When the bleakness has took a holiday and Lauren could be herself; a luxury that only Bo had afforded her. These days were the days of revival and celebration, bad news be damned. Now was the time and Lauren could not afford to keep score any longer.

Bo smiled lazily, leaning up to kiss her again. "Do you hear the bells, Doctor?" Lauren's brow furrowed and Bo let out a delighted laugh. "It's time for round two."

Another kiss and Lauren felt the weights, pulling her deeper and deeper still. She realized it wasn't so much an undertow, desperate and helpless, as it was her complete surrender. She had given herself over with a reckless abandon and it wasn't the time for reflection. She was with Bo at last and in the confines of Bo's arms, she was adored.

Lauren stretched and looked up to find Bo's eyes trained on her, sparkling with promise. She lifted a hand to Bo's face. "I missed you, too," she whispered.


End file.
